Assassins Death Note
by ghost509
Summary: Light has met yet another match, a killer whose name is unknown and face has never been seen. Can he uncover the mysteries of this new foe? Or, will he himself fall?


**(Dark room: time unknown. Rooms location: unknown)**

The bright light of a large TV screen was the only thing bighting up a dark room. A figure, sitting in a kicked back recliner, has his hands folded as he watches the news. A glass of wine and some type of book sits on the small stand next to him.

"Over 50 deaths within the last week, all criminals, almost all dying from heart attacks, and all in Japan." He stated to himself, reaching for and grabbing the glass. He then proceeded to swirl it around. "Heh, heh, heh, well it seems like someone's trying to make this worthless dirt ball a better place." He took a long sip, finishing off almost the whole glass before sitting it back down. He snapped his fingers, and a figure moved to stand behind his chair.

"Boop?"

"Yes Suit, I do think it's time we acquainted ourselves with this 'Kira' person."

"Beep bop?"

"Yes, it'll be fun. We'll kill some people, break him mentally, maybe make a new friend or two." The sitting figure turned the TV off, before standing up. As he did so, the figure behind opened up with a sci-fi like sound, similar to doors opening as steam sets off. He walked into the figure before it closed, and when it did close, a red light where his left eye would be turned on.

 **(The next day. Light Yagami's house)**

Light Yagami was currently sitting in his room, chewing on the end of his ballpoint pen as he stared at the screen of his TV. Ryuk was laying on Lights bed, chowing down on apples as he usually did.

"What's wrong Light? You seem a lot more, stressed out, than usual. I mean, I suppose I would be to, if I had the capability to kill anyone, anywhere, at anytime, anyway I wanted...oh wait, I can!" He chuckled darkly.

"Of course I'm stressed out Ryuk. Have you not seen the news?" He asked, before turning the volume up.

 _"And for the 10th time this week, a Russian diplomat has been found **dead** in his own home, this time due to getting shot in the head! Dmitry Peskov was found dead in his home early this morning when his wife came to check on him after he had fallen asleep on the couch. The culprit of the case? All signs point to the infamous assassin, known as **Assassin**. More news, tonight at eight."_

"An assassin naming himself 'Assassin'? What is it with you humans and your lack of imagination when it comes to names?"

"That's not the point Ryuk! There's a killer out on the loose, capable of killing anyone without being seen! And no one even knows his name or what he looks like!"

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Ryuk asked, giving Light a curious look. Light just scoffed, but decided not to lecture him on how what he was doing was nothing like what Assassin was doing.

"I need to find out his identity... _somehow_! I could...I could control some Russian diplomats and make them come into Japan! I'll push them one way, Assassin will literally cut them off, and than I'll be one step closer to knowing who he is!"

"Or, worry about the other millions of criminals."

But Light paid no attention. He laughed manically before opening his Death Note to begin his work. Ryuk reached into his bowl for another apple, and was confused when he felt none. Turning it upside down and shaking it, he sighed when none fell out. He tossed the bowl away, before lying on his back to stare at the ceiling.

 _"If this 'Assassin' really is as deadly as they say, is it right to suspect that he also has a Death Note? I've read that not many human killers can get away with murder that easily, especially back in the 18th century or so. But if he was in the position of a Death Note, why would he himself spread his name, and not wait for the public to do so like they did Light? No, no this doesn't add up at all. Either this Assassin is good at his job, or he's just very, very lucky."_

"Done!" Light exclaimed. "The diplomats will be here in two days, and will be killed by Assassin with an explosion. This'll give me time to track him down and maybe reveal his identity!"

"Eh, whatever floats your boat kid." Ryuk yawned.


End file.
